


Tricks Of The Trade

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossover, Dark, F/F, Knifeplay, Mild Sexual Content, Sadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Umi learns the true sentiments of never judging a book by its cover..





	Tricks Of The Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Before you proceed, do take heed of the warnings, they're not there for fun =p particularly LL readers as AnR bunch are most likely used to my 'experimental endeavours/crossovers' by now ;)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stark silence.

That was the first thing that Umi noticed as soon as her mind started to reconstruct itself from her abrupt shut down. It was eerie to say the least, the sounds of nothing piercing the air and even more creepy as she could sense the presence of somebody else in the room with her.

Her eyes followed suit, slowly opening and inviting in the headache that laid dormant when she was unconscious. She winced slightly when the soft lit room came into vision, more specifically; the ceiling. It wasn't what she was expecting to see but then again, this whole situation felt weird.

And it became even more daunting when she tried to move her arms but couldn't so she moved her head to the side to see that they were chained to what appeared to be a bedframe. The shackles covered her wrists and the harder she tugged down on them, the sooner she realised that doing so only tightened them.

"What the hell.." she muttered, noticing that the situation was the same with her legs.

Panic fuelled the woman, her breathing becoming erratic but she willed herself to calm down, "Hello? Is anyone there?! Can somebody hear me!".

No response welcomed her so she pulled at the shackles again in vein when the fragments of her last memories that she had came to mind, "Kotori, where are you? Are you okay?!".

One minute she was having dinner with Kotori at a friend's home, the next she woke up in this strange room that she had never seen and tied up on a bed. The series of events confused Umi further as she tried to recall what happened between that time.

But something golden caught her vision on the bedside table, a vase filled with beautiful flowers. They seemed familiar, as if she had seen them that day but couldn't remember at what point.

 

Umi's wonderings were cut short when she heard a door open and then gently close, "Who's there?! Kotori! Is that you?!".

"Hi, Umi-chan".

The sound of Kotori's voice relaxed Umi tremendously and she sank back into the bed as Kotori moved around to her.

"I'm so glad you are okay, what happened? Where are we?" Umi fired out and looked her up and down for any injuries and found none to her relief, "We need to get out of here!".

"Actually, we can't" Kotori replied ominously, her eyes seemingly glazed flickering quickly to the other side of the room before returning to Umi's confused brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Umi asked, "You have to get help, please!".

Kotori smiled a chilling smile as she climbed onto the bed on her knees and that's when Umi noticed a small bag in her hand that she placed on the bed. She continued to move up, placing her legs on either side of Umi's hips and sitting on her stomach.

"What are you doing, what is going on?" Umi questioned as the unease of Kotori's demeanour started to unsettle her.

"Relax Umi-chan" the woman on her sweetly replied whilst running her hand up Umi's stomach, "You know, you've always fascinated me. You are so strong, so beautiful, so smart and I just feel like I want to crawl into your mind and find out more about you".

"Kotori, whatever this game is you have to stop, it isn't amusing".

Kotori looked down at Umi and grinned at her whilst pulling her shirt apart, "You've been so good to me and I kinda feel bad about not being truthful".

Umi pulled at the chains again and tried to squirm free but Kotori pressed down on her harder as she leaned forward and rested her hands on her chest, the warm fingers gently sinking into her skin.

"Truthful about what, I don't understand, why are you doing this?".

"Well, I didn't share what I like to do in my spare time which is unfair since you're going to be exposed to it now but I promise, you'll love it"

She than slid her hands back down Umi's stomach and sat up straight whilst reaching for the small bag.

"You're not making any sense".

"Oh?" Kotori replied with feigned innocence, "Maybe this will explain" she added as she unzipped the bag and pulled out a lengthy knife, twirling it around in her hand whilst smiling at Umi, "Let's just say that I enjoy things that are for those with a certain refined taste".

Umi's eyes had widened when the saw the knife and the excited expression on Kotori's face. It felt surreal to see someone as sweet and bubbly looking almost manic, the thrill evident on Kotori's face as her eyes lingered between the knife and Umi's body.

"W-what are you doing, Kotori?" Umi stammered as the woman brought the knife down on her stomach and ran it down, just the tip so that no harm was done.

The cold metal made Umi flinch and convulse as she struggled to free herself.

"You're so pretty, I just want to cut you up and piece you back together over and over again" Kotori giggled whilst toying with knife against Umi's body, "You can't imagine how long I have waited to do this, Umi-chan".

"Please, Kotori, you don't have to do this".

"You don't understand" Kotori said with passion and moved up so that she was staring down at Umi, hands on either side of the woman's head, "I need to do this, to savour you up. From the first moment that I met you to the first night we were ripping each other's clothes off, the feeling of your nails digging into my thighs as your mouth worked its way inside me, oh Umi-chan, I knew then. I knew you'd be the perfect practice, the perfect victim".

Kotori plunged her mouth into Umi's before the latter could reply, tugging and twirling their tongues together and Umi couldn't fight her. The feeling of the familiarity of Kotori's kisses made this entire situation seem normal but she knew that this scenario was far from normality now. This wasn't the Kotori she knew and loved, the soft and cheery woman she had fallen for.

This stranger on top of her with her mouth sucking at her tongue and running over her lips was not the Kotori she knew.

The sense of dread returned with a vengeance and Umi moved her head to the side as breathing became difficult yet Kotori wanted to continue.

"Kotori, stop this" she warned and her eyes flashed as Kotori simply giggled again and leaned back whilst bringing the knife in the middle of her stomach.

"Are you going to make me?" she taunted whilst dragging the knife down and deep enough to cut her.

Umi held back her wince as she flailed around uselessly knowing that it'd be impossible to loosen the chains but the look of gratification in Kotori's golden eyes frightened her. She was watching the blood bubble up from the incision like she was watching gold form on her stomach. The times she had seen that look on the woman was during their more passion lit and wild bouts of love making when Kotori would bite and claw at her while she came, thrashing around more so when she saw the blood on Umi's skin.

In foresight, maybe the signs were there Umi thought. The signs that concealed Kotori's twisted desires.

"So beautiful.." Kotori marvelled as she brought the knife down and slid it down Umi's stomach again, this time a few more centimetres deeper; the tip of the knife lodged into her skin.

The motion of it being dragged down gently did little to elevate the pain of her skin being spilt apart, "Please, stop this!" Umi begged when the knife was pulled out and Kotori was staring at it.

With an oddly flirtatious grin, Kotori brought the knife to her lips and turned it so that the flat edge that was covered in blood faced her. Keeping her eyes locked onto Umi's, she slowly stuck her tongue out and ran the knife down it, her tongue wiping the blade clean with a satisfied smiled, "Every part of Umi-chan tastes so good" she blushed.

Umi couldn't formulate any words other than the actions of panicked breathing and gulping at the level of danger she was in.

"Are you going to kill me?" she forced herself to ask.

Kotori shook her head and placed the knife near Umi's naval, digging it in ever so slowly before pulling the knife up towards Umi's stomach.

"I love you, why would I want to harm you?".

Panting and feeling the stinging sensations pile up of all the injuries so far, the captive woman scoffed, "What exactly do you think you're doing now?".

"I'm loving you" Kotori whispered and lifted Umi's skirt up covering the new wound slightly as she straddled her now, her centre pressed against Umi's and knees on either side of her hips, "Can you feel how good you're making me feel?".

Umi shuddered at the truth of Kotori's words when she pressed down harder onto her, the seeping wetness between her thighs brushing against her own.

She quietly voiced the realisation, "You get off on this".

Kotori chuckled again but then moaned whilst placing her hands on Umi's bloodied stomach and started rocking back and forth, "You make me so wet that the oceans can be considered as deserts, Umi-chan".

The weight on her wounds made Umi flinch and her mind was thrown out of the norm. She loved this woman but she had no clue as to who she really was. Yet, looking at the way her eyes were fluttering close, her mouth parting to say her name and the tactile feeling of her building orgasm was a concoction of paradoxes and screwed with Umi further.

Maybe she could take it as a good thing, try and appeal to any rational side the Kotori had left. It was wishful thinking but she was desperate now.

"I know you like this too, I can see it in you".

"You're wrong Kotori" Umi winced when the woman pushed down her hands harder, "I think you need help!".

"Believe me, I got all the help I needed. Getting you here was not going to be easy considering you wouldn't come willingly. Hold that thought" Kotori suddenly exhaled and hunched her body forward and did just that, coming over Umi and resting her head on her chest to catch her breath.

She felt her body simmer with heat at the way Kotori was enjoying it and Umi knew she should be in disgust but hearing her gasps of pleasure reminded her that only she could make her release like that. Even if it was in a fucked up sense as now.

"So good" Kotori said with relish when she moved back again and stroked Umi's cheek, "As I was saying.." she added whilst collecting the knife in her other hand, "I have all the help I need".

"What did you do to me?" Umi asked when she realised what Kotori meant by getting her here, "How did you..".

Kotori grinned at the blood on Umi's cheek now before leaning in to the lick it before sitting back.

"Get you here all nice and bound up? Well, I have my ways but if you really want to know, you see those gorgeous flowers over there?" she said and pointed towards the vase that Umi had seen earlier.

"Those beauties are called Gelsemium Elegans and not only are they wonderful to look at but they contain a useful neurotoxin that can knock a person out by paralyzing them. They are referred to as 'Heartbreak Grass' for a reason I guess" Kotori explained and laughed at the wide and fuming eyes of her girlfriend, "I know, amazing isn't it. You loved them so much that I insisted you kept them near you and there was enough of them to put my beautiful Umi-chan to sleep".

The vivid yellow of the flowers reflected from Kotori's own eyes, the madness of the flora matching its owner.

"Why..why?".

"There doesn't have to a why, all you have to do is enjoy this as much as I will".

Umi was at loss for words at the way she had ended up in this situation, by someone she loved and treasured but it seemed like Kotori's version of loving her was much more depraved.

The woman picked the knife up again and titled her head to the side as she looked up and down Umi's body, picking the next place to feel her knife slide across and without warning, slammed the object halfway into Umi's upper right arm that was chained. A piercing scream erupted from Umi's chest as she felt the cold knife wedge there, the metal slitting through the skin smoothly.

"That's better, it makes me hotter when you scream" Kotori giggled and pulled her hand back, leaving the knife standing upright in Umi's arm and watched the blood dribble out and onto the bed, "Red suits you too babe".

"Kotori, please, stop this!" Umi groaned out in agony.

"But we have so much to do and I'm only getting started" Kotori teased whilst reaching out into the bag and pulling out a pair of scissors, "We're going to have so much fun".

Leaning back up towards Umi, Kotori opened the scissors and slashed her chest finely with a gush of blood flying across the air to land on Kotori's upper body and cheek. Umi was heaving to catch her breath and groaned out as her body continued to lose blood rapidly but one look at the woman on top of her, the excitement hammering in her eyes and smile told her that Kotori truly was only starting.

"Just watch, by the end of this you'll be begging me to put this in your skin" she whispered and opened and closed the scissors in her hands before kissing her gently, "Now you stay here a relax for a second okay?".

"Ko-Kotori.." a woozy Umi tried to stall her as she watched her get off the bed and walk to the other side of the room.

Twisting her neck far enough to follow where Kotori was going, Umi noticed a figure sat down on a chair in the corner of her eyes that were having trouble staying open. She didn't know what was going to happen now, whether Kotori, sweet and cheerful Kotori would really kill her. She could only scold herself for not noticing that something was wrong the moment Kotori invited her for dinner at a friend's house since she wanted to meet her. But it was harmless, the idea and why would she ever doubt her Kotori.

There was no way she would hurt even a fly after all.

 

"How am I doing?" Kotori softly asked as she walked up to the woman in the chair and sat on her lap facing her whilst wrapping her arms over her shoulders.

Otoya smiled with pride and swiped at the blood on Kotori's cheek away, her other hand resting on her neck, "Perfect".

She pulled Kotori's face closer to her and kissed her as the sounds of whimpering and pleading from Umi in the background provided an applicable soundtrack.

Her protégé had outdone herself after all, this was her reward for being such a diligent student.

Her title of notoriety would live through Kotori.

 


End file.
